


Kiss me, we can’t give up now.

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: “Come up with something!” He yelled, and Crowley was stunned, looked up at him with eyes blazing as he held the sword over him, raised as if to strike, even though the Angel would never do such a thing. “Or I’ll- or i’ll…”An alternate scene, of sorts.For Amy





	Kiss me, we can’t give up now.

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy.
> 
> Spurred by our conversation of eye contact and chances to kiss.
> 
> Please enjoy my long windedness, and we do not beta and we die like men.
> 
> I’m striking while the iron is not and my chronic fatigue is absent.

 

 

“Well, that was that. It was nice knowing you.”

 

The earth shook once more, and it sent the entire of the party to the ground, the Them clutched at each other, while Miss Witch and the Young Man, and their Witchfinder and Aziraphale’s kindly borrowed body held each other for support.

 

His Angel stood fast, not phased by the movement of the earth, and more affected by the way that Crowley had fallen to the ground, collapsed in pain from the shock of the sense of pure  _ evil _ and  _ anger _ that flooded the air. Aziraphale looked like he wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, to hold him up, but his hands flexed into fists and Crowley felt held by his gaze instead. 

 

It was all over.

 

They had lost. 

 

“We can’t give up now.”

 

The blond shook his head, unbelieving, forever a beacon of hope that Crowley almost laughed, but really, it wasn’t the time for that, “This is Satan himself, this isn’t about Armageddon, this is personal, we are  _ fucked! _ ”

 

The last tremor was the biggest, as if it was spurred on by the demon’s own anger at his Angel’s blind faith, faith that had been absolutely misplaced, misplaced in  _ him _ , and even Aziraphale stumbled; but as he did, he scrambled for his heavenly sword. 

 

“Come up with something!” He yelled, and Crowley was  _ stunned _ , looked up at him with eyes blazing as he held the sword over him, raised as if to strike, even though the Angel would never do such a thing. It was an empty threat, one made out of desperation, and it made Crowley’s chest ache to think that  _ this  _ was the time that he would see Aziraphale tempted into uncertainty, “Or I’ll- or i’ll…”

 

He looked torn, he looked as if he was the one in pain this time, and Crowley wanted nothing more than to go to him, soothe all that worry, but this was the end of the world, and he just  _ couldn’t _ -

 

But, well, he didn’t have to go to his Angel.

 

His Angel went to him.

 

He tossed the sword aside, back to where it was before, and chose to hold another weapon instead.

 

Aziraphale buried his fingers into the lapels of Crowley’s sooty dusty jacket, dragging him up from the ground. Before the Demon could prepare himself to fight, even though he knew in his heart of hearts that he wouldn’t; his Angel was crushing their lips together in the most desperate form of a kiss that Crowley had ever experienced.

 

Not that Crowley had much experience in the ways of kissing, no, it was pointless to try and erase the thought and longing for another when he had the whole of a foreseeable eternity by their side, but he didn’t need anyone else when he had  _ this _ .

 

It felt like forever, and a heartbeat, all at once, Aziraphale’s lips were heavenly soft, plush, like they were made for this very purpose, made just for Crowley to kiss and kiss and kiss. They were made for lazy mornings, after indulging in sleep they didn’t need and food they didn’t hunger for. His mouth tasted of desperation and need and fear but most of all, of  _ love _ , and Crowley wished that he could taste them devoid of all that nastiness, and taste that love that was just for him.

 

But this was the end, and they were all to die in the depths of Satan’s fire instead, as much as Crowley wanted so very much to shield him from it.

 

As quickly as Aziraphale started the kiss, he ended it, and the Demon found himself on his rear end again, upon the wet tarmac, gazing up at his Angel whose face was just filled with  _ hope _ and his voice, still tinged with desperation, was as soft as his downey wings.

 

“Or we will never do that again.”

 

_ Fix this, or- _

 

Crowley stared up at him, simply unbelieving, the ground shook beneath him and he did not care, Satan was coming and he  _ did not  _ **_care_ ** , all he cared about was the fact that he would never  _ ever  _ get to kiss his Angel again.

 

And the fact that Aziraphale knew exactly  _ how  _ to tempt him into action.

 

Crowley would have smiled, if he didn’t have a job to do first. 

 

And he prayed to her Lady in heaven, and he schemed with all the evil fed into his soul, and he summoned up all of his energy, all of his magic, all of his power, all at once.

 

He pressed himself up to standing, and threw his arms up to the sky, could just  _ feel _ his wings simply explode from his back to do the same, and he let out a roar that just channeled all of his brimming terror and frustration, and the fact that he had waited  _ six thousand years _ for a chance to kiss his Angel, and of course, said Angel had beat him to the punch.

 

And now the world was ending.

 

No. 

 

He prayed to  _ himself _ .

 

Fix this.

 

_ Fix this. _

 

And he opened his eyes.

 

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
